elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chief Inspector Rhanbiq
|skills = |faction = Iron Wheel |rank = Chief Inspector |services = |occupation = |location = Fulstrom Homestead No Shira Citadel Hubalajad Palace Coin Brothers' Cornerclub, Stormhold |region = Hew's Bane Eastmarch Shadowfen Rivenspire |province = Hammerfell Skyrim Black Marsh High Rock |quests = See Below |voice = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} Chief Inspector Rhanbiq is the leader of the Iron Wheel. It was initially thought that Magnifica Falorah sent him to punish the Thieves Guild for their failed heist, though it is later revealed he is actually tasked with uncovering where her dowry was taken. Background Rhanbiq is suspected to have been born around 2E 534. Rhanbiq transferred to Taneth in 2E 562 from the Sentinel branch of the Baliffs Guild. He was involved in a number of high-profile cases, such as the capture of the Red Leathers slaving band, the revelation of a Namira cult assassinating his mentor Inspector Braswila, and the blackmail of Magnifico Gendis by an Altmer spy ring. When the Bailiffs Guild collapsed during the Imperial troubles, Rhanbiq formed a successor faction known as the Iron Wheel. Interactions Hew's Bane quests Partners in Crime After stealing the Giovessen Skull from Fulstrom Homestead, Rhanbiq will appear and order the Vestige to surrender. He will then leave the room, leaving the Vestige to either return the skull or fight their way out. The Long Game In No Shira Citadel, Cosh has a meeting set up with Rhanbiq, and the Vestige is tasked with eavesdropping on them. After finishing their conversation, they will proceed to walk out the room. Forever Hold Your Peace Rhanbiq will arrive at Hubalajad Palace with the Iron Wheel and arrest everyone. Prison Break Rhanbiq can be spoken to regarding freeing Zeira from the prison ship. The One That Got Away Rhanbiq was dishonored after the Thieves Guild victorious exploits against the Iron Wheel and was forced to resign. Dubbing himself the "Desert Falcon," he goes off in search of Nicolas not believing he was washed away at sea. The Vestige catches up to him in Shornhelm or Stormhold, learning that he resigned from the Iron Wheel. This would be the last time the Vestige would meet Rhanbiq. Dialogue ;Prison Break "The thief from ... Fulstrom Homestead, wasn't it? Why are you here?" :Zeira isn't going to Taneth. "So you say to an unarmed man. You seem to have the upper hand. For the moment. This won't stop—the Iron Wheel shall not stop—until there is a trial. Desecrating a family tomb? Every noble in Taneth wants to see justice served." ::Taneth can have Nicolas. "You mean Cosh? He insists he was duped by the Thieves Guild. His story doesn't completely add up, but Zeira has not spoken since her arrival. Without proof, his story is the most convincing." :::Magnifica Falorah has proof—the journal Nicolas used to plan the dowry heist. "'Dowry heist?' You name your crimes? I once gave you a chance to surrender. Instead, you attacked my men and fled with a valuable relic. I'm not inclined to take you at your word." ::::I don't care what you think. ;The One That Got Away "You are the last person I expected to see. Did you come to gloat? To tell me my search for Nicolas will end in failure? And how did you learn I was the Desert Falcon?" :Chief Inspector Rhanbiq? You're the Desert Falcon? "I'm no longer chief inspector of anything. After your guild escaped No Shira Citadel, I had no choice but to resign from the Iron Wheel. The journal was a nice touch. I'd hoped it would seal the fate of Nicolas at his trial. But a storm did that. Allegedly." ::Why are you looking for Nicolas? "You don't get that from me. You couldn't follow simple instructions to put down a sparkling trinket. How can I possibly trust you?" :::Persuade The Iron Wheel killed many good people. Is their blood on your hands, or is it on Nicolas? "We thought Abah's Landing was full of bandits! The merchant lords pointed us in your guild's directions. When I realized they used us to settle old debts, I withdrew to No Shira Citadel. You think me heartless? That I don't regret our methods?" ::::If you want to set things right, tell me what you know about Nicolas. "All right, you win again. Here, this key opens my strongbox. You're welcome to the contents." :::::Do the contents tell me where he is? "No. But I suspect he's in Deshaan." ::::::Where in Deshaan, exactly? "There's a snitch, goes by the name Bellulor Chatterbeak. Slippery fellow ... local. He might know where Nicolas was heading. It's all in my notes." :::::::Thanks for the help. "I'm not helping you, I'm ending my involvement. I'm done with his case. There's neither profit nor honor in its resolution. You'll find my notes in the strongbox. Go on, then. Let me finish my drink in peace." Conversations ;Partners in Crime Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "Surrender, thief! The manor is surrounded. Today, the Iron Wheel brings you to justice." Quenneth: "What? Who are you?" Rhanbiq: "Chief Inspector Rhanbiq. We foiled your attempt to steal the Giovessen Skull. Will you also confess to stealing Magnifica Falorah's dowry?" Quen: "What's a "falorah"?" Rhanbiq: "She ... it doesn't matter. Return the Giovessen Skull and surrender, or face the consequences." Quen "No idea what he means. I'll ... I'll follow your lead." ;The Long Game Cosh: "I can locate Magnifica Falorah's dowry. I can return it to you within the fortnight." Chief Inspector Rhanbiq: "And what is your interest in the matter, exactly?" Cosh: "The Iron Wheel must leave Hew's Bane. You're simply bad for business." Rhanbiq: "If you recover Magnifica Falorah's dowry, I can guarantee our return to Taneth." Cosh: "There is another minor request ... hardly a trifle. Perhaps we can discuss it over drinks?" Rhanbiq: "I do not drink." Cosh: "Then I shall take your share. Come, an office is no place to do business." Quotes *''"And what are you doing here?"'' —When met during "Prison Break" Appearances * ru:Главный инспектор Ранбик Category:Thieves Guild: Redguards Category:Thieves Guild: Males Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters Category:Thieves Guild: Iron Wheel Members